dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Catherwood
| died= | hometown= San Marino, California | knownfor= Radio personality | season= Dancing with the Stars 12 | partner= Lacey Schwimmer | place= 11th | highestscore= 17 (Jive) | lowestscore= 13 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 15.0 }} Michael Dwight "Mike" Catherwood is a celebrity from Season 12 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Catherwood grew up near San Marino, California. His teenage years were the start of his problems with substance abuse, as he began drinking at an early age. He attended San Marino High School. Radio Kevin & Bean Show Catherwood was the assistant producer for the Kevin & Bean show, and frequently stars in man-on-the-street segments as well as parodies of most commercial songs which generally involve crude themes. Catherwood is also an amateur body builder and a certified personal trainer and has appeared in several segments educating listeners about exercise and nutrition. He is known for performing many vocal impersonations, including Gene Simmons, Kevin Federline, Spencer Pratt, Manny Ramirez, Lamar Odom, Antonio Villaraigosa, Tom DeLonge, Adam Carolla, and Anthony Kiedis, as well as a character of his own invention named "Rudy," a stereotypical heavy-accented cholo ex-con with a penchant for marijuana and manscaping. Other characters he made up were "Sven," a Nordic Viking of the disco and "Carbuncle", a pirate that sails the smegma of foreskins. In June 2007, he created a KROQ sensation, a parody of the Plain White T's song "Hey There Delilah" called "Hey There Vagina". The song was the most requested song on the station for a week until station lawyers quashed it, claiming it was "indecent." The station also pulled its own link to the song. Loveline On 21 March 2010, he was permanently hired as the co-host of the national call-in radio show Loveline, with physician host Dr. Drew Pinsky. Catherwood frequently draws on his own past experience as a drug addict to educate and confront callers on the subject of substance abuse. On 5 January 2015, Catherwood and Pinsky launched a new program, Dr. Drew Midday Live with Mike Catherwood on KABC in Los Angeles. Catherwood announced on the air 16 March 2016 that he would be leaving Loveline at the end of the month. Television Mike co-hosted with Kelly Ripa 28 January 2011. Viewers voted Mike in as a fill-in for Regis Philbin. Catherwood appeared on Episode 7 of Season 6 of The Bad Girls Club where the girls appeared as guests on the radio show, Loveline. Catherwood appeared as the host for American Chopper Live "The Build Off", a live Bike building competition with Paul Teutul Jr. Paul Teutul, Sr. and Jesse James. The show aired 6 December 2011, on The Discovery Channel. In 2012, he participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. In late 2014, Catherwood was named host of GSN's 2015 revival of the game show Chain Reaction. Personal Life Catherwood has Irish and Mexican ancestry. Catherwood married actress Bianca Kajlich 16 December 2012. They first met during an episode of Loveline. The couple has one daughter, born in 2014. Dancing with the Stars 12 During a segment of The Bachelor 28 February 2011, Dancing with the Stars announced its upcoming contestants, and Catherwood was introduced to join the cast debuting 21 March 2011. He was partnered with professional dancer Lacey Schwimmer. Catherwood admitted while he is an athlete, he had no dance experience and no "grace". His Loveline cohost, Dr. Drew, was highly supportive of his competition, appearing each night in the audience with his wife and children, and making appeals for fans of the show to vote. At one point, Pinsky facetiously said he would run across the stage and forearm-tackle Len Goodman (in a manner similar to Shawne "Lights Out" Merriman) if he gave Catherwood a bad score. On 29 March 2011 he became the first contestant of the 12th season to be eliminated. Scores Gallery Mike_and_Lacey_S12.jpg MikeCatherwood-Promo12.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 12 contestants